All I need is You
by DamonInuLover23
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha Takahashi, Sango Taijiya and Miroku Moushin are the Four wealthiest Kids in Japan, What happens when Kagome gets tired of waiting for Inuyasha? Sesshomaru steps in to help? Where does Rin come in? Read Please!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kagome Higurashi was the daughter of a very hard working mother; Anne Higurashi. Anne was a writer, she had been writing books since her sophomore year of high school. Anne became so recognized that she started her own publishing company, she started publishing books that other young writers had a hard time getting published. Anne was a mother of two; Kagome Higurashi, 17 and Souta Higurashi, 10; Her Father lived with them as well.

Kagome grew up in a wealthy lifestyle, but, by no means did she take advantage of it. She always made sure the house was clean, even though she had maids, butlers, and drivers. She was independent, she took care of herself; she didn't want to be seen as snobby or stuck up. Kagome was great at everything she did, that was partly because of the hard work she put into being great at those things.

One of the activities Kagome enjoyed doing the most was Figure skating. She loved Figure skating; she wanted to perfect her skating, and maybe one day compete. Kagome wasn't a fool, she knew Figure skating didn't last forever; she planned on going to college as soon as she graduated high school to major in Music Performance. Kagome had a knack for creating songs on the piano and Guitar. Kagome paid for her own Piano and Guitar instructor. Kagome loved playing the piano and Guitar; she loved the sounds of them.

Kagome had three best Friends, Sango Taijiya, 17, Miroku Moushin, 18, and Inuyasha Takahashi, 18. The Four of them were very wealthy, to say the least. They had enough money to retire for life, but, they didn't want to be seen as the rich kids of the biggest corporations in Japan. Their Families loved each other respectively; they saw how much their kids loved another, so they made sure that no matter what, they got along. Mr. Takahashi was the creator of Lamborghini; he created a sketch of a new Lamborghini every month, down to the rim size and type of muffler. The Higurashi and Takahashi Corporations were in the middle of discussing merging possibilities, which was to happen if Inuyasha and Kagome were to get engaged. They thought that if they merged, they would be the biggest corporation in the world. Miss Higurashi and Mr. Takahashi knew that their kids were in love with each other; it was only a matter of time until they realized for themselves.

Mr. Taijiya, Sango's Father was the creator of Apple along with Miroku's uncle. So, they didn't need to worry about merging. Apple was huge all around the world; being the Daughter of the creator had its perks, along with being best friends with her. Sango always got whatever IPod she wanted, she also got whatever engraving she wanted, basically anything for an IPod, she received for free, along with Miroku.

Kagome owned a Black Mercedes C350 with tan leather interior. Inuyasha owned a Charcoal Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4, with black interior. Miroku owned a deep purple Lexus IS F 10, with black interior. Sango owned a red with a black strips Ferrari 430 Scuderia, with black leather interior. They all live in Big Mansions, with private beaches as their backyards, right next to each other, they live in a private cold-a-sack. In order it goes, Inuyasha's house, then Kagome's House, then Sango's house, then Miroku. They currently go to Shikon high school, where they are going to graduate in May 2010.

* * *

Kagome is sitting in her room, studying for her Math Test she has tomorrow. Kagome was so Talented; she could sing, dance, song write, and write stories. Kagome's favorite subject is English. Kagome has had a crush on her best friend Inuyasha for the longest. The problem is, everytime she seems to find the courage to tell him, she finds out he either has a new girlfriend or just broke up with one. Sango has had a crush on Miroku since freshman year, she'd will never admit it, but she really cares about him in her own ways. Miroku openly told Sango how he feels about her, He has finally asked her out yet. They are very happy together; he evens keeps his hands at a bare minimum, at times... (-_- Miroku... lol) Inuyasha is was always oblivious to any feelings Kagome may have towards him, but he knows the feelings he has when Kagome walks into a room, or when he gets out his car, he gets to see her smiling face looking at him.

Our Story begins with a sleeping girl, and troublesome blackberry

* * *

_So, this is my second story, I hope you like it... I have re-written this Chapter...make sure you read it!_

_I added to this chapter.. I know it doesn't have dialogue or much but, I'm more excited for the First Chapter for you guys to read..._

_Please Review! :) I will post the next chapter..._

_But, I need **ATLEAST** 5 Reviews per Chapter. I don't think thats so Hard... _

_Thank you all for Reading my Stories and Support ahead of time. :)_

_Maribby09!_


	2. Chapter 1: uh oh, Inuyasha!

Chapter One

Kagome was sleeping on her bed; with her blackberry next to her. She had fallen asleep as soon as she had gotten home from school. She blackberry started going off, she got a text, and she woke up drowsily and searched for it with her eyes closed.

She finally found it and opened up her inbox, to see a text from her best friend Sango,

Saying: _**Sango, **__Kagome_

_**Hey Kags! Hope you're not sleeping again! ;) Anyways, Miroku and I should be there in about an hour, we're going to buy a couple of things then head over there. Miroku said he's checking on Inuyasha's Status, whether he's coming or not… **_

_Hey Sans, Yes, I actually was sleeping! Gosh… ha-ha. Alrighty then, I'll see you then. I'm going to go in the shower… I need a hot one right now…_

_**Typical Kagome… Always sleeping! Lol ooooh you nasty girl… I'm sure Inuyasha will help you with that! ;)**_

_OMG Sango! I wasn't even thinking like that!!! You spend too much time with that pervert. Good Thing He likes you! ;)_

_**Ugh! I so don't! Plus, you're not one to talk! Anyways, I think you should tell Inuyasha. Seriously, I mean, Miroku and I are dating after I finally agreed to his pleads. You never know until you give it a try. **_

_Sango, you know I can't plus, Inuyasha isn't exactly Miroku… He's waayyy more complicated than that…_

_**Oh Girl, you ain't gotta tell me twice about him… but I'll let you go... I can smell you're funk from here. That and Miroku is complaining that I'm ignoring him… Look it'll all work out in the end… okay? Have Faith Girlie… I do! **__**Love ya!**_

_Ha-ha. Oh whatever! I do not! Kiss him! You know you want too! Btw, I Just thought of a song… gotta go shower/brainstorm… I'll show you my new creation later! Love ya! Be safe! _

Sango read the final text message from her best friend and suddenly became eager to see her; Kagome was the best musician she knew. "Ready to go Miroku? Kagome is cooking up a new song! You know what that means!" "Yes, we must hurry." Then they took off to the store.

-With Kagome-

She finished her text message to Sango, she quickly texted Inuyasha; "Hey Inu, we're all meeting at my house in an hour, you coming?" placed her phone on her bed and ran to her shower, so she could go to her studio to start working on her song.

After she got out of her shower, she checked her phone, and had one new message, from Inuyasha. "Hey Kagome, Yeah, I should be there…" So, she got dressed and headed to her studio.

She grabbed her Guitar and started writing it out…

By the time Sango and Miroku arrived, she finished writing the song, she was actually proud of herself. She wrote a duet, her and Sango would sing this song… when? She didn't know. But she was proud of herself. Sango walked into the studio with Miroku trailing her, "Hey Kags!!! How's the song looking? I'm super excited to hear it!" "Thanks Sango, I actually like, because I wrote it as a duet!" Sango's eyes widened, "Who's singing with you?" "You are silly!" Kagome said smiling. "Oh my god, are you serious? I couldn't, I'm not that good… maybe Rin with sing with you… she has better vocals…" "Sango… I wrote it for me and my best friend in the whole world. Sorry you have no choice." "… Fine, but, anyways, let's hear it!! I'm excited!" Kagome laughed at her friend's enthusiasm, but before she started, she said, "Sorry, but this is a surprise for you Miroku, you can't hear the song yet. You can feel free to play playstation 3, but I can't let you hear yet… Sorry!" "Oh, that's quite alright Kagome; I'll be downstairs playing playstation if you ladies need me." Then he walked out, making sure he was gone, Kagome waited until she heard the playstation turn on. She turned to Sango and said "You ready?" "I've been ready!!" Then Kagome Started singing:

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala

I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched  
And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched

Sango sat there for a second and started going crazy, "Oh my god! Kagome! It's Perfect! We could sing that to the boys! You're amazing!" "That's what I was thinking… but where? And Thanks, you and Miroku inspired me." "Aw, Kaggy! I was you're inspiration?! I love it!!!" Kagome started blushing and hugged her friend; shortly after both girls joined Miroku in the game room, and watched him play Madden 2010. After 10 minutes, the three of them received a message from Inuyasha at the same time,

_**Hey Guys, I can't make it tonight- **_

_**Things came up and I can't show. **_

_**I'll make it up to ya; alright?**_

_**Have Fun! –Inuyasha**_

Kagome finally cracked and said, "Oh my gosh, really?! This is the 10th time he's done this! What is so important that he can't even chill with his best friends?!" Sango and Miroku looked at each other then at Kagome, they knew she was right, Inuyasha had been ditching them lately… He didn't even sit with them at lunch anymore…

Kagome replied very angrily, _don't sweat it __BUDDY__ we'll be just Fine. We always are… Having Fun Screwing you're broad!_

Kagome received at text back saying, _**Aw, Come on Kags, don't be mad, I really am sorry! Plus I promised to make it up to you guys.**_

_Inuyasha! You have made the same empty promise the last two months! Look, I don't want anything to do with you, when you decide to show, then I'll think about it, but for now, stay away from me. Good Bye._

_**Kagome, you can't be serious?! **_

_You can text Sango or Miroku, but not me. We're through, good bye._

Kagome didn't receive another text from Inuyasha, and the room became very tense, until Kagome started texting someone.

_Hey You, You busy? Sango, Miroku, and I were ditched again… You can guess by whom, but you want to go out tonight? I'm totally ready to blow off some steam._

_**Hey, Did he really? I'd love to hang out tonight, I'm stuck doing working in the office at the moment though.**_

_We could help you! You'd finish quicker and we'd be able to chill!_

_**Well, I could use the help… Sure, why not. Do you know how to get here?**_

_Of Course! I could never forget! ;) See ya soon!_

"Hey Guys, so I decided we're going out tonight, we don't need mister all high and mighty to have fun! We're gonna meet up with a friend of mine, to help him with some work, then he's going to join us, is that alright?" said Kagome. "Sure, but what are we gonna do after we help him?" said Sango, Kagome said, "We could go to that carnival, at the pier, it looks super fun!" "Yeah, let's do it! What do you think Miroku?" "I think that's a wonderful idea! We should start heading over to help your friend now then, so we can have as much fun as possible." They all agreed and got into Kagome's Mercedes and Headed to the tallest Building in Tokyo.


	3. Chapter 2:It's Done Inuyasha, we're done

Chapter Two

Once Kagome, Sango and Miroku arrived outside a building, Kagome parked, and they entered the building. They took the elevator to the top floor and walked to the back office.

As soon as they entered, Kagome said while running, "Hi Sesshy!!!" Sesshomaru looked up, as he was tackled by Kagome, they both ended up on the floor laughing. While Sango and Miroku watched this, and thought it was funny and joined in laughing.

As soon as Sesshomaru got off the floor, he greeted Sango and Miroku, and then they got to work to help out their friend to speed up the process.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku, helped Sesshomaru file some papers while he finished filling out the rest of his paper work.

They finished quickly, and headed to Kagome's car. Sesshomaru drove his, so they wouldn't have to come back for his car.

Once they arrived at the carnival, they bought their tickets, and got a few rides, after a while Sango and Miroku left Kagome and Sesshomaru to go on a boat ride for couples.

Kagome and Sesshomaru didn't mind, they enjoyed each other's company, "So, Sesshy, how's life?" Sesshomaru chuckled and said "its okay, work but what can you do?" "True, any luck on finding a girl for you?" Sesshomaru smiled and replied, "No, but when I find one I'll let you know…" At that moment Sesshomaru spotted a girl with brown hair, she was wearing hugging jeans, with Nike air maxes and a black form hugging shirt. As she turned to face him, he noticed her beautiful brown eyes and gorgeous smile.

Sesshomaru started walking in her direction, while he forgot all about Kagome. Kagome saw who Sesshomaru was staring at, and smiled. She knew Sesshomaru deserved someone that would appreciate him.

He didn't know that Kagome knew the girl; the girl's name was Rin. She had just met Kagome at school.

As Sesshomaru approached Rin, he introduced himself, "Hello, My name is Sesshomaru Takahashi. What is yours?" "Hi, my name is Rin Takashi" she said while blushing. She thought Sesshomaru was extremely handsome, she quickly looked at Kagome, and Kagome gave her thumbs up. Rin thought, okay well, if I can trust Kagome, then he must not be that bad… Sesshomaru examined Rin while she seemed to be in deep thought. "Would you like to go on a boat ride with me?" Rin looked up and nodded, knowing she couldn't trust her voice at that moment. She felt like her heart was racing 100 mph. She mouthed 'Thank You' to Kagome as she walked by Sesshomaru's side.

Kagome smiled knowing they would get along very quickly, she sighed to herself as she watched all the beautiful couples. She sat on an empty bench, watching all her surroundings until she noticed very familiar dog ears, and silver hair. She stood up to get a better look, and sure enough saw Inuyasha with a girl with jet black hair.

Kagome got mad, because Inuyasha could have easily said 'I'm going to the carnival with my new girlfriend/ or friend.' But, no he simply blew them off. Kagome got mad and text her friends: _**Kagome, **_**Sango, **_Sesshomaru, _Miroku

_**Hey Guys, I don't know if you're aware of this; but it seems that douche' bag that blew us off, decided to come here with some chick… He's by the funnel cake table by the bumper cars. I'm going over there… **_

As soon as she sent her text she headed over to where he was standing; to blow off some steam.

As soon as Sango and Miroku read her text, they replied:

**Kagome! Don't! Just leave him! Or wait till I get there!**

Kagome, Please wait for us! 

Once the texts were sent, Sango and Miroku started running in the direction of the Bumper cars…

Sesshomaru was getting off the boat ride with Rin when he received Kagome's text. He read it and immediately told Rin, he had to go, she told him she would follow. So they headed off in the direction of the bumper cars.

_Kagome, please don't waste your time. I'm on my way… at least wait until I get there!_

Kagome's phone started going off as one by one she received replies from her friends. She quickened her pace, because she knew Sesshomaru would arrive quicker than the other two.

Once she was near Inuyasha, she started walking slowly around him, he immediately knew she was walking towards him, he smelt her soon as she stopped walking fast. He knew she was making her presence known. This wasn't going to end pretty….

"Hello, Inuyasha… How NICE to see you here! Thought you were, oh so busy that you couldn't hang out tonight?" Inuyasha swallowed heavily, knowing that she was just beginning… "Inuyasha? Who's this? Aw, is this your new girlfriend? Why, hello there… My name is Kagome… Inuyasha's Best Friend… How long have you been dating?" The girl looked at Kagome like she was crazy and answered her like she was crazy "Hello, My name is Talytta Silva… I just moved here from the united states two and half months ago. Inuyasha and I have been dating for two months… Did you understand me? Or should I repeat?" Kagome became furious with her and wanted to attack her… so she held her temper and said, "Oh REALLY? Two months? Wow… Did you already sleep with him? Because that would be the only reason as to why he's even with you… if you're any good that is…" Talytta's mouth fell… she couldn't believe the mouth this Kagome girl had on her… Inuyasha was silent between the entire exchange and knew that it was his turn pretty soon… Kagome changed her eyes, from Talytta to Inuyasha and continued… "Inuyasha, you're so quiet? What's wrong pumpkin?" Inuyasha flinched at the harshness of Kagome voice… Then it began, "Inuyasha Takahashi! How could you! You could have been honest instead of hiding you're slut, unless you were afraid of how I would react?! It's been TWO MONTHS since we've even hung out! I come to find out it's because of this SLUT!"

Sesshomaru arrived with Rin tagging behind him, he saw some girl standing beside Inuyasha and Kagome yelling at him, "ANSWER ME INUYASHA! Blow me off, that's fine… But you blew off Miroku, even Sango! They haven't done anything to you! Miroku is tired of hanging out with me! Sango and Miroku hang out with me because they don't want to leave me alone! You know it's not even about them! This is about my problem with you ditching us for some slut that will leave you as soon as you stop buying her everything she wants!" Talytta glared at Kagome, and then Inuyasha spoke… "Kagome, calm down… Talytta is not a slut… and she wouldn't leave me. I wasn't sure how you would take Talytta." "NO Inuyasha I am not going to calm down! YOU KNOW VERY DAMN WELL HOW I WOULD HAVE TAKEN IT!"

Sango and Miroku reached the scene while Inuyasha started yelling back at Kagome, "YOU KNOW WHAT! I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHY YOU CARE SO GOD-DAMN MUCH! YOU JUST JEALOUS THAT I AM NOT THE ONE BUYING YOU EVERYTHING SHE HAS! DO ME A FAVOR KAGOME AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!" As soon as the words left his mouth, he instantly regretted every word… Kagome stood there struck, feeling very hurt… so she spoke in a whisper that only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could hear… "I care… because you were my best friend… I cared when no one else did… I was there when all the other bitches left you, and I put your heart back together when it was broken… I am not jealous of what or how many things you buy her… I was trying to look out for you… You're favor is Granted; I will once and for all leave you alone… Good Bye Inuyasha."

Kagome ran away from the scene to her car… Sesshomaru walked to Inuyasha and punched him in the face… "You idiot… how could you…" Miroku, look at him, with disappointing eyes, "Inuyasha… I expected better from you…" Sango came up to Inuyasha and said, "You fucking asshole. Stay away from us; I hope you have a Fabulous Fucking life with your whore…" Kicked Inuyasha in the balls and the three of them ran after Kagome… Rin followed Sango and Miroku, wanting to check on Kagome…

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
Inuyasha felt so empty at that moment… he looked at Talytta and said "Let's go, I'm ready to leave…" Talytta smiled sadly saying, "Okay…"

* * *

Kagome had jumped in her car and drove to her ice rink… She called her Coach from her cell and told her she need to practice, that if she wanted her to rehearse she was willing to now… Her coach said she was on her way then.

Kagome pulled out her Ice skates and decided to stretch before warming up on the ice.

* * *

Once Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku and Rin reached where Kagome's car was… it was no longer there… They figured she went to the Rink to blow some steam. So they all got in Sesshomaru's car and headed for the Ice skating Rink.

* * *

Kagome was warming up on the ice, when she heard the front doors open and close, she figure it was her coach and decided to keep warming up, adding in jumps.

Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku and Rin, got inside the building and walked to where the ice was. They all watched as Kagome practiced, she had a show coming up the following Saturday.

Soon after, they saw her coach enter and started talking to Kagome.

Kagome was startled when she saw her coach get on the ice from the opposite side of the rink, which meant that someone else was in the rink. She looked all around and found Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku and Rin all sitting in the stands watching her.

Her coach came up to her and started talking to her, "Hey Kagome, Rough night I assume? I got some great ideas about the show, I was glad you called me." "Sorry Coach, I know it's late but I figured that you'd take it anyways."

So, Kagome started working on perfecting her triple axel, Lutz, and Salchow. Kagome has been attempting to get a quadruple axel, but so far, no gain. She has gotten better at landing though.

As her friends and coach, watched Kagome state; Inuyasha had dropped off Talytta at her house and headed for the Rink, knowing Kagome would be there.

He had never seen Kagome figure state, regular skate? Sure! It was a strong passion of hers, but never figures skate.

He kept himself hidden in the dark, to make sure no one knew he was there. Sesshomaru would have smelt him, but Rin scent was intoxicating him right now, so he had no other sense of smell.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome performed a triple Axel, and landed perfectly continuing into a triple Salchow.

He stood there for a while, until Kagome became tired and realize it was almost two in the morning. She thanked her coach for coming and started to warm down.

"Kagome, you still have rehearsal today, I'll make it at 10 am, so you can sleep a bit. Sango! I expect you here as well!" "Yes Ma'am!" Both Sango and Kagome replied at the same time then headed towards her car. "Hey guys, sorry about tonight… I didn't mean to get all crazy like that… Inuyasha made me so mad…" Sango spoke up first, "Kags, it's okay, he deserved it… I bet he wants to apologize right now anyways… you'll see." Everyone agreed with Sango, Kagome nodded, sighed and walked away.

Miroku and Sango got into Kagome's car; Sesshomaru took Rin home and he asked her out. Rin said 'Yes' and quickly entered her apartment.

Miroku and Sango decided to spend the night at Kagome's place… They were too tired to go home.

* * *

Thanks for reading this Chapter!

Sorry it takes so long to post!

I'm taking 5 college classes... nuff said right? lol

Working on the next chapter now. :)

Review Please!!!! :)


	4. Chapter 3:The Midnight's Angel

Chapter Three

The following morning, Kagome woke up knowing she and Sango had training today. She woke up and decided to go for a run before practice. She came back and made breakfast for all of them and then they headed to her studio because Kagome had thought of a great song.

_**[Verse 1]**_**  
Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
come on everybody what Chu here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!**_**[Chorus]**_**  
Man-eater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a man-eater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Man-eater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a man-eater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!**_**[Verse 2]**_**  
And when she walks she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something boy she means it  
even if you never ever seen it  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come on jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because, she said she love you, love you long time!**_**[Chorus]**_**  
Man-eater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a man-eater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Man-eater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a man-eater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!**_**[Chants]**__**[Chorus]**_**  
Man-eater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a man-eater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Man-eater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a man-eater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!**

Never ever met her at all!  
You wish you never ever met her at all!  
You wish you never ever met her at all!  
You wish you never ever met her at all!  
You wish you never ever met her at all!

Feeling satisfied, Kagome smiled and walked out of the booth; she looked at Sango and Miroku, they both look at her with shocked faces.

"Kagome… That was… AMAZING! It totally fits!!" "Yeah Kagome, Sango's right." "Thanks you guys! I have an idea! Why don't we go to the club tonight, invite our friends, plus Sesshy and Rin?" "Yeah, I've wanted to dance!" "Great, it's settled then, after practice Miroku can come over and we'll go in Sango's car." Every agreed and moved towards the lovely cars. Kagome and Sango got into Kagome's going to the Rink, while Miroku got in his and went home, to sleep more.

Once Kagome and Sango arrived at the rink, they started stretching; shortly after did their coach arrive and practice started… "Alright girls, as you know the competition is this following Saturday. This can qualify you for Nationals, so I want you to do your best. We're going to start with running today, since you have stretched quite a bit, it time to get your blood running. Run two miles, once you get back we will start with a run-through of your shows then to work on them. Simple day today… but with lots to do, let's get started!"

Sango and Kagome ran two miles together, and then warmed up on the ice…They spent the rest of the day practicing.

The girls finished at 6:30 pm and headed home, even though they were tired, they were more excited to go clubbing. Miroku had contact all his friends and told them to meet at 'The Midnight's Angel' club. Sesshomaru and Rin were going, Koga and Ayame' were going, Kikyo and Naraku were going, Hojo and Ayumi were going. Everyone except Inuyasha was going. They knew that it was best not to invite him… little did they know that they would run into him… anyways.

Kagome jumped into her shower first and got dressed, she was wearing black pumps with dark skinny jeans and a black hugging shirt that said 'Don't stop My Party!' Sango got showered and got dressed; she was wearing white pumps with white hugging Capri's with a v-neck pink shirt. They hopped into Sango's car and headed towards the club. Once they got there, Valet took Sango's car and was led inside. Kagome walked up to the DJ and asked for headsets, she was going to do a show, the manager agreed with her and allowed her to sing.

Inuyasha hadn't heard from any of his friends today. He figured they were still mad at him for yesterday. He texted Talytta about going to a club, she agreed and they started getting ready… Once he got word from Talytta that she was ready, the headed to 'The Midnight's Angel'

As soon as Inuyasha and Talytta arrived, Inuyasha gave his keys to valet, and walked in the club. He walked up to the bar; got a drink and saw that a show was going to get started… he walked over to the crowd and realized it was Kagome…

"Everyone Ready for a Song???!!! Because I am!! I have a special song I'm going to sing you. I call it Man-Eater!

_**[Verse 1]**_**  
Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
come on everybody what Chu here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!**

Kagome started dancing with random guys near her, she grinded with them. She saw Inuyasha and walked up to him.  
_**[Chorus]**_**  
Man-eater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a man-eater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Man-eater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a man-eater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!**

She circled him, and started singing again, while slightly grinding on him, giving him a taste that he would never have… [;)]

_**[Verse 2]**_**  
And when she walks she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something boy she means it  
even if you never ever seen it  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come on jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because, she said she love you, love you long time!**  
She looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes while singing:  
_**[Chorus] **_**  
Man-eater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a man-eater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Man-eater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a man-eater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!  
**_**[Chants]**_  
Kagome turned and looked Talytta up and down while singing:  
_**[Chorus] **_**  
Man-eater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a man-eater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Man-eater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a man-eater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!**

Never ever met her at all!  
You wish you never ever met her at all!  
You wish you never ever met her at all!  
You wish you never ever met her at all!  
You wish you never ever met her at all!

Kagome smiled as everyone went crazy for her song. Inuyasha and Talytta stood there in shock. Inuyasha couldn't believe that Kagome was capable of turning him on that quick and easily. Talytta was pissed because Kagome had the nerve to call her out like that…

Kagome returned the headset, and found her friends. "I can't believe he's here! I'm so proud of you Kags!" "Thanks Sango." "What's wrong? You should be happy!" "Nothing's wrong Sango, just a little tired I guess… I'll be by the bar if you need me." Then Kagome walked of in the direction of the bar… She really needed a shot of Tequila after that. She didn't expect Inuyasha to come tonight. She couldn't stop thinking of how perfectly her body and his fit when she was dancing on him.

Kagome didn't want to spoil her friends fun, so she sat by the bar while they danced. She drunk so much; forgot everything she was doing… She spotted Inuyasha in the middle of the dance floor with Talytta, she marched (well tried to march) over to them and looked at Inuyasha. She thought he was gorgeous… He was everything she wanted and more… but here he was, dancing with a Man-Eater…

Inuyasha noticed someone staring at him, and saw it was Kagome…

Kagome walked right up to Inuyasha, Pushed Talytta to the ground and started grinding on him, more into it then before… Inuyasha could tell Kagome was drunk, but couldn't help himself. He loved the feeling he had right now… he put his hands on her waist as he pulled her closer to him. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and allowed him to smell her sweet, intoxicating scent.

They both forgot about anything else besides each other's company and touch. Inuyasha turned Kagome towards him, leaned in, and kissed her passionately.

Kagome was surprised to find lips on hers, but she loved the feeling and allowed it to continue.

All of their Friends witnessed them kissing and weren't sure what to think.

After a while, Kagome and Inuyasha pulled apart to breathe.

Inuyasha drove Talytta home in silence, while Kagome road home with Sango.

Once everyone got home, they knew tomorrow would be one Hell of a day…

* * *

YAY! I updated twice in a row! YAY!

I'll try to keep this going... Today I'm going to work on 'You Belong with me'

Then 'All I need is You'

Thanks for the continous Support! love you all!

Special Shoutout to: Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag!

Thanks!

Maribby09 :)


	5. Chapter 4: The Day After

Chapter 4

The Following Morning---

As Kagome stirred in her bed, wanting the sunlight that was shining through her window to disappear, her blackberry started going off. "Who in the world is calling me this early in the Freaking' morning?" As frustrated as she was, she lifted her head too quickly and rose with a banging head, quickly grabbed her phone, and laid her head back down on her pillow as she answered her phone.

"Hello???" Kagome answered with a frustrated tone. "GOOOODDDD MOOORRRNNNIIINNGGG Sunshine!!! What a Wonderful Day to be waking up with a Hangover HUH?! Yeah, I know you were drinking last night! I can't believe you! Well, Wake up!!! We have to go shopping for our skating outfits today! I'll be there in ten! Be awake or ELSE!" Said Sango, then a short click was heard.  
Kagome knew Sango meant business, when she said "Or Else" so, with a painful headache, she jumped out of bed, stumbled over to her medicine cabinet, grabbed 2 Excedrin Migraine's and jumped in the shower.

She came out her shower and put on white shorts with a printed green shirt from Aeropostale. As soon as she reached her kitchen, Sango was sitting on the stool waiting for her; she had a breakfast plate, and received a plate of her own. They were served French toast sticks, with a cup of orange juice.

Once they finished their breakfasts, they ran to Sango's car, and drove to the local mall.

They walked into a store called "The Graceful Dancers" This was one of their favorite stores. The always got customized dresses, they were one of the loyal customers so they were always put first on the list.

Kagome decided to get a crimson red dress that appeared one shoulder with a lot of rhinestones. Sango decided to get a violet dress that was halter top, and with pink swirls incorporated. They both paid and returned to Kagome's house. They both put on their exercising clothes and went to Kagome's Gym, in the Basement. Once they were stretched, in walked their personal trainer, Damon. Damon has a NICE body, and was single. The girls loved him for his personality, he's nice, until it comes to working out, and he is the meanest trainer you could have. But, you do see results quickly.

Two Hours Later:

Kagome and Sango were on the floor panting and sweating; this happens every time to them. They thanked Damon, and bid him farewell, as he left them sweating as well.

Kagome went to her room to shower, while Sango took the guest bathroom. Once they both cleaned up, and were about to eat lunch, they realized they had two visitors waiting for them, sitting on the couch…

* * *

_**Hey Guys.... I know there's not much I can say. I'm super sorry!**_

**_I know it's short.... The next one will be longer. (Scouts Honor!) _**

**_Who do you think the [Visitors] Are??? Mhmmm? I guess you're going have to read the next chapter!_**

**_To those that Favorited/ reviewed: Thank you from the bottom of my Heart. It warms me to know that you still like my stories._**

**_I am going to try and update soon. I can't promise much, the end of the term is coming up, and I need to study. _**

**_Please Review! It benefits both me and you. Ideas, and sooner updates. _**

**_~Maribby09 :)_**


	6. Chapter 5: Redemption

Chapter 5: Redemption

As Kagome looked at her visitor, Sango became angry with every passing moment. She couldn't believe that this man had the nerve to come to her best friend's house after everything he has put her through. Silently and nervously Inuyasha stood up from the couch and looked at Kagome, fear evident in his eyes. He knew that it was going to take a lot more than an apology to get Kagome to forgive him.

Kagome was shocked to see Inuyasha after what had happened. No one was talking, so Inuyasha decided to speak up. "Good Morning Ladies How are you?" Kagome and Sango looked at each other then Sango, decided to answer him, "We WERE fine, until you decided it was okay to come here. What exactly are you here for? And why is Miroku here? Did you drag him along because you can't be a man by yourself?" Inuyasha wasn't expecting that from Sango, well, he was but, not that bad. "Ouch Sango, that didn't hurt our feelings at all… I am here to talk to Kagome and Miroku is here to talk to you." Sango was shocked he replied so calm and sincere. "Okay Inuyasha, let's talk, follow me to my room. Sango, you and Miroku can have the living room, okay? See you in a bit" Said Kagome. Sango nodded and proceeded to approach Miroku. Inuyasha follow Kagome up the stairs and to her room.

As soon as they were both in Kagome's room, she closed the door and waited for Inuyasha to start talking. 'Here comes the hard part' thought Inuyasha. He took a deep breath and started talking, "Kagome, I am so sorry about everything, I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I know, you probably still mad about me blowing you guys off and for the kiss… I wasn't thinking straight, and I'm sorry." "Look Inuyasha, you want to apologize? Right now, I'm being nice by hearing you out… Don't expect me to all of a sudden be okay with everything. You want me to forgive you? Do something to make up for it. I don't care how big, and it better be big; or else, I won't forgive you. Now leave, I have things to do. Good bye." Inuyasha took in everything Kagome said and got up to leave, she stepped aside so he could open the door and he closed it behind himself.

Downstairs, Sango and Miroku were talking, "Sango, I have something I would like to give you something." "What is it Miroku?" Miroku pulled out a Tiffany's box, and gave it to Sango. Sango already had tears in her eyes. She opened the box and saw a white gold necklace, with a Diamond heart on with the words 'I love you Sango – Miroku' on the back. Sango started crying and hugged her boyfriend. Sango gave the necklace to Miroku so he could put it on her. She wasn't expecting this, but she knew that she loved Miroku very much. They shared a passionate kissed, until Inuyasha came walking down the stairs. He said his Good Byes and left quietly, leaving a curious Miroku and Sango in the tracks. Kagome walked downstairs shortly after, simply saying, "I'm going for a run, not sure when I'll be back… bye" then walked out the door. Miroku and Sango weren't sure what to say, or even think at this point. But, one thing was certain, they would both have to be **very** careful; Kagome and Inuyasha's situation seemed to get worse and they didn't want to be pulled in the middle.

Inuyasha drove home, thinking about everything Kagome had told him, as he was pulling out of her driveway, Inuyasha saw Kagome walking out of her house, she saw him pulling out and she started running in the other direction, knowing she was running to cool off, Inuyasha left. Kagome turned on her IPod and started running.

All four thought one thing at the time, '_Should everything start falling apart, when will we know it's getting better?_'


	7. Chapter 6: Secret Confession

Chapter 6: Secret Confession

When Kagome returned to her house, it was almost eleven o'clock at night. She walked to her bathroom and took a shower and then went to bed. As she rested her head on her pillow, she started to cry herself to sleep. She wondered if anyone had to sleep with a broken heart like hers. She knew she had to be strong, she couldn't allow Inuyasha to see her so weak. She had to show him she was a strong, independent woman.

The following morning, Kagome walked into her bathroom and looked at her bloodshot eyes, She fell asleep last night crying. She quickly started washing her face. She walked over to her recording studio; she started playing on her piano. Letting her emotions go, she let her fingers do the rest of the work. She closed her eyes, and go of all the pain she was feeling…

**Even if you were a million miles away  
I could still feel you in my bed  
near me, touch me, feel me  
And even in the bottom of the sea  
I can still hear inside my head  
Telling me, touch me, feel me  
And all the time you were telling me lies**

She was remembering Inuyasha and her laying her in bed, looking at the ceiling, just hanging out, talking…

**So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you**

Then the lies started coming around… After a while he didn't care, he lied bluntly…

Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart?  
Well you can try sleeping in my bed  
Lonely, only, nobody ever shut it down like you

you wore the crown, you make my body feel heaven-bound  
Why don't you hold me, need me, I thought you told me  
you'd never leave me

He promised he would always stick by her side… No matter what… He would always be honest…

Looking in the sky I can see your face  
And I knew right where I'd fit in  
Take me, make me  
you know that I'll always be in love with you  
Right till the end

Kagome realized she was Truly and Deeply in love with Inuyasha Takahashi… 

So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold onto the times that we had  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you

Anybody could have told you right from the start  
It's bout fall apart  
So rather than hold onto a broken dream  
Or just hold onto love  
And I could find a way to make it  
Don't hold on too tight  
I'll make it without you tonight

So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold onto the times that we had  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you

She opened her eyes at the end of the song, and then she heard her door bell ring. Quietly she removed herself from her piano and walked over to her front door. She was drying her eyes as she walked over, she quickly looked saw her eyes were red once again.

She opened the door found it was Sango; she let her in, and walked to her Guitar. She sat down and started playing another tune… Sango sat outside the studio listening to her friend sing and play…

**Boy you're so hard to believe  
Boy you're so hard to believe**_**[Verse 1:]**_**  
Just a friend  
That's all I've ever been to you  
Oh just a girl  
Who wants to be the center of your world  
But I ain't got much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just a girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you**_**[Chorus:]**_**  
I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love**_**[Verse 2:]**_**  
In my dreams  
I see us both together constantly  
Why can't you see  
This love that's here for you inside of me  
Ohhh  
What do I have to do  
For you to notice this  
You look at her with love  
With me it's just friendship  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you**_**[Chorus:]**_**  
I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love**_**[Bridge:]**_**  
What do you see in her  
You don't see in me (don't see in me)  
Boy you're so hard to believe  
Why do you show her love  
But there's none for me  
Boy you don't make sense to me  
Cause I don't have much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you**_**[Chorus:]**_**  
I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok (everything ain't ok)  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby)  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love**

Boy you're so hard to believe

Sango was speechless; she never thought Kagome would confess so openly, then again Inuyasha wasn't here. As Kagome walked out the door, she received a hug from her friend. As soon as Kagome hugged her Kagome, she realized why Sango was hugging her.

After a while Sango let Kagome and they were both tearing. Kagome calmed down and started talking, "Sorry about that… I've been having a rough couple of days… Musical release was the best solution." "Oh No, it's fine. Those were beautiful songs Kags, you should really turn pro!" "I've thought about… You think so?" "Totally! I could be your manager!" "That would be awesome, you'd be with me all the time, and we'd spend time together…hmmm Okay! I'll go tomorrow to Atlantic Records and see what they say! Sango! I'm so excited!" Both girls got so excited, Kagome completely forgot about Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was home sulking because he didn't know any way he could make it up to Kagome, he had wrote out a list, and nothing was good enough… Kagome simply said he had to make it big… Finally Inuyasha got the Perfect idea… He quickly grabbed his keys, his wallet and ran out his front door without a second thought…


	8. Chapter 7: Redemption

Chapter 7: Redemption

Kagome and Sango were working out in her bedroom with the balcony doors open, and then Kagome's cell went off, it was a text from Inuyasha saying he was going to pick her up tonight and she had to wear something nice.

Kagome was excited to see what Inuyasha had planned for them that evening, so she showered when she finished exercising with her best friend and they went through Kagome's closet trying to find something really cute and something that Inuyasha would like.

The day had come and gone very quickly, Inuyasha had run home and showered, he put on a nice polo with khakis and dress shoes. He walked to his car and drove over to Kagome's house.

Once he parked in Kagome's house he knocked on the door and waited for the door to open.

Sango opened the door and let Inuyasha in; Kagome was walking down the stairs with her clutch in her hand as she walked over to meet up with Inuyasha. She thought he was so cute, she couldn't believe how handsome he looked, it was silent for a while and it started to get awkward. Sango excused herself and went to the movie room to watch When in Rome with Kristen Bell and Josh Duhamel.

As Inuyasha led Kagome out of her house, he complimented her and background music started to play.

**Love is life  
And life is living  
It's very special**  
**So without me you'll be fine, right?**

Oooh  
Baby dont go  
Baby dont go  
Yeahhh  
Baby dont go  
Baby dont go  
Yeahhh  
Baby dont go  
Baby dont go  
Yeah yeah

It's such a shame but I'm leaving  
Cant take the way you're mistreating me  
And its crazy but oh baby  
It don't matta whatever dont phase me

I don't believe you wanna leave like this  
I don't believe I just had my last real kiss  
I do believe we'll laugh and reminise  
Wait a minute don't bounce baby  
Lets talk about this

Well im bouncing and I'm out son  
I gotta leave you alone

(Bridge)  
Cuz im good  
Holding down my spot  
And I'm good  
Reppin the girls on the block  
And I'm good  
I got this thing on lock  
So without me you'll be fine, right?

(Chorus)  
All my pride is all I have  
Pride is what you had, baby girl I'm what you have  
You'll be needing me but too bad  
Be easy, dont make decisions when you're mad  
The path you chose to run alone  
I know you're independent you can make it on you're own  
Here with me you have a home  
Time is of the essence, why spend it alone?

The nights I've waited up for you, promises you made about  
Coming through, so much time you wasted, that's why I had to replace you

It makes a cat nervous the thought of settling down,  
Especially with me i was creeping all over town. i thought my tender  
Touch could lock ya down, I knew I had you as cocky as it sounds  
The way u used to giggle right before i put it down, its better when you're  
Angry come here I'll prove it now (come here)

Stop playing, you gaming, I got to leave you alone

(Bridge)  
Cuz im good  
Holding down my spot  
And im good  
Reppin the girls on the block  
And im good

(Chorus)  
All my pride is all Ihave  
Pride is what you had, baby girl I'm what you have  
You'll be needing me but too bad  
Be easy, dont make decisions when you're mad  
The path you chose to run alone  
I know you're independent you can make it on you're own  
Here with me you have a home  
Time is of the essence, why spend it alone?

People make mistakes, to make up, to break up, to wake up  
Cold and lonely, and chill baby u kno me, u love me, im like ur homie,  
Insteada beefing come hold me, i promise im not a phony, dont bounce  
Baby, consol me, come here

Ain't nothin' you can say to me that can change my mind, i gotta let you go  
Now, and nothin will ever be the same, so just be on ur way, go ahead and do  
Your thing now, and theres no more to explain to me ya kno, i know ya game  
I'm not feelin' what you do(and im good) so I'm bouncing and  
I'm out son (I'm good) I gotta leave you alone yeah yeah

(Chorus) (repeat 2x)  
All my pride is all I have  
Pride is what you had, baby girl I'm what you have  
You'll be needing me but too bad  
Be easy, dont make decisions when you're mad  
The path you chose to run alone  
I know you're independent you can make it on you're own  
Here with me you have a home  
Time is of the essence, why spend it alone?

(i promise u, im sad)I got this thing on lock

Inuyasha blindfolded Kagome, so she couldn't see where he was taking them. As soon as they arrived, he gently led her out of the car, and made sure that everything was set up. Once he was sure everything was perfect, he led her to a blanket and set her down on the floor.

He left her for a second and came right back. Once everything was in place, He told her to take off the blindfold; Kagome opened her eyes to a beautiful night sky, on a lake with a big oak tree near them. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, never expected all of this from him.

Inuyasha told her, the best part was yet to come, and a second later a firework went off, another and another, with different shapes, some with Diamonds, some with hearts, on the finale, it had a heart with Kagome's face with a smile.

Kagome started crying and hugged Inuyasha tightly, telling him that he was more than Forgiven….

* * *

This Chapter was Dedicated to **MinnieMouse72**

R&R!


	9. Chapter 8: Progression

Chapter 8: Progression

Kagome was so happy and surprised with the surprise Inuyasha managed to do for her; she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Once she realized what she did, she quickly looked away blushing. Inuyasha was surprised that she kissed him, and then he noticed her looking away blushing. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him, once more, and once she looked into his eyes, he bent down and kissed her fully on the lips.

The night couldn't have gone better for Kagome and Inuyasha. They both had each other back, and were sort of, kind of together; unofficially of course. Inuyasha and Kagome ate the food Inuyasha had single-handedly managed to make. Once they finished, Inuyasha packed up the blanket and food and drive Kagome home.

Once they made it to Kagome's house, Inuyasha walked over to her door to let her out, like a gentlemen he was. He walked her to her door and gave her a good night kiss on the lips before turning around and walking to his car. He waited until she got inside, then he drove off, with a huge goofy smile on his face. He couldn't believe how incredibly well, the night had gone. The both showered, then went to be, resting assured to think over the night's events in detail.

The Following Morning-

Kagome woke up, and started stretching; she had practice with Sango today and wanted to get warmed up before heading to the rink. Sango had left her a voicemail saying she was going to the gym before practice, and would meet her at the rink for practice. Since, she had no running buddy; Kagome grabbed her itouch and walked downstairs. She ate cereal for breakfast and started stretching some more, so get as much flexibility as she could out of her body today. Once she locked up her door, she started jogging out of her neighborhood.

Once her body was good with Jogging, she started picking up the pace. Kagome loved running through the parks, the scenery was so beautiful and made time slow down for her, then she started thinking about thinking about last night and how amazing everything had gone. She started smiling brightly when she thought about how she had kissed Inuyasha like that, she was sure he was going to freak on her. But instead, he surprised her back and kissed her back. Then the ride back to her house; was a tiny bit awkward, but he kissed her on her doorstep again, it was so romantic. Kagome started blushing thinking of how she almost melted at his touch when he kissed her again at her door that night. Kagome started running again, noticing how she had slowed down heading home, to get her skates, knowing it was going to be a long day.

Inuyasha was just waking up, and rolled over, and ended up falling off his bed. He grumbled, stood up and walked to his bathroom. Once he washed his face, he jumped in the shower, once he finished he got dressed and went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Once he ate his egg omelet, he called Miroku agreed and they decided to stop by the girls practice later on.

Miroku got an idea to whoo the girls and told Inuyasha about it, they both decided to head to the mall, both content with knowing they were going to surprise the girls...

Little did they know that someone was following them...

* * *

Hey Guys, I was able to post a chapter, i got some inspiration, I knowww its wayyy shortt. Hopefully I'll be able to make up for that!


	10. Chapter 9: Mama's Advice

Chapter 9

Kagome and Sango were on the ice warming up; the girls were excited for their upcoming competition. They practiced enough to know that they were really good. Kagome was a Jump Fanatic; she loved doing all kinds of Jumps. Whereas Sango loved to Dance, to try as much as she could on ice as she could on concrete.

Inuyasha and Miroku were walking around the mall, trying to figure out what to get the girls.

Meanwhile, a person found them walking into the mall and decided to follow them, wondering what they were getting. Making sure they stayed a couple of feet behind, to not attract attention, they would stop and look at some clothing stores.

Miroku stopped a lingerie store and ogled at the different pieces of see-through material he saw… Both Inuyasha and the shadow rolled their eyes. Typically Miroku…. Finally, the shadow decided to scare them, and approached them slowly.

Inuyasha was waiting for Miroku and didn't even notice a figure coming towards them.

All of a sudden, both Inuyasha and Miroku felt a hand on their shoulders and her a deep 'BOO'

They both jumped, and turned to look who it was, turns out it was Kagome's mom.

She smiled at them while shaking her head. "Well, what are you two troublemakers doing here?"

Inuyasha started blushing and said, "Hi , you've got it all wrong! Miroku stopped here, I was just waiting for him!"

"Sure… Just make sure that you know Kagome's size before you attempt to buy her anything like that… Okay?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Miroku Dear, you should know better than anyone that Sango doesn't like those types of things. She's like my Kagome, both are more semimetal."

"I know, it's just we wanted to get them something special, we're at a loss though. Since you're here maybe you can help us out!"

Ms. Higurashi started thinking, "Hmmm, well, I guess I could, what did you both have in mind to get them?"

Inuyasha replied, "I don't know. We were thinking maybe jewelry….?"

"Jewelry is fine, let's go to the jewelry and see if we can find something."

So the trio took off in the direction of Kay's Jewelry store.

Meanwhile:

Kagome was having an off day; she kept falling, or missing her jumps. 'I'm going to wake up with a bruise on my hips tomorrow' Kagome sighed and started from the beginning… taking it slow, she started with crossovers…

Sango felt bad, Kagome was having a hard day, she wasn't landing any of her jumps, and that was a problem. Sango got off the ice, and stood next to her coach, and watched as Kagome tried to land at least her Triple Axel… nothing. For what it seemed like the 10th time that day, Kagome fell. Kagome decided to stop and get some fluids into her body. Sango shook her head; she didn't understand why her friend wasn't landing her jumps…

At the Mall: Anne (Kagome's Mom), Inuyasha, and Miroku were looking around, Inuyasha found a ring, it was princess cut, with Kagome's birthstone in the middle, Inuyasha decided to get it, and planned on getting it engraved.

Miroku picked out a Necklace with Sango's Birthstone along with earrings.

Once the purchases were made, Anne left the boys, and the boys headed for the rink. '

* * *

**Special Thanks goes to Moonlightspirit! I wouldn't have been able to post this chapter without them. :)**

Authors Note

Hey Everyone! I need a Favor, for those Wonderful Ice-skaters out there; I need someone to write the Competition, I would write it. But, I know I wouldn't do it any justice. Or even those very Familiar; send it to my inbox or email; just make sure you write the Title of the story, so I know. Thanks Everyone!

In Return, you will obviously be recognized. I NEVER take work that isn't mine. Aka. I don't plagiarize. So Don't worry about that, your Name will be in Bold.

Thanks so Much!

Xoxo- Maribby09 :)


	11. Chapter 10: Complications

Chapter 10

Anne left the boys, smiling to herself, knowing the girls were going to be surprised. She shook her head and walked into Macy's looking for new bed sheets.

Walking around, not really seeing anything that caught her eye, she left and headed towards JCPenny.

While: The boys were on the way to the rink, and both could barely contain themselves for having such luck, high fiving each other, they were so wrapped in excitement that they almost hit another car. After that, they settled down and became quiet for the rest of the night.

At the Rink:

Kagome was beyond furious with herself; she couldn't understand why she wasn't landing her jumps. She even tried going back to basics. That didn't work either; finally her coach stepped in, and approached her…

"Kagome, you need to take it easy, you're only physically hurting your body by constantly pushing it to do something that it can't do right now… Go Home, rest, come back tomorrow and try again. Okay?"

Kagome sighed; there was no arguing with her coach, "Okay Coach, I'm really sorry. I don't understand why this is happening…"

"It's okay, just relax okay? Now go on, off the ice."

Kagome skated off the ice, feeling very disappointed in herself… Sango walked over and hugged her friend. Knowing Comfort was the only thing she could offer her friend.

Kagome covered her blades, and took of her skates, one by one. Silently she packed her things, then her and Sango left the rink, heading towards their cars.

Once they loaded their bags into their trunks, they stood outside, enjoying the breeze they got.

Suddenly, loud music was heard, and they both looked behind them, and saw a car heading towards them.

It stopped in front of them, and out came Inuyasha and Miroku. Both boys noticed the solemn look the girls had on their faces. Inuyasha was the first one to speak up, "Hey…. Is everything okay?"

Kagome gave him a small smile and said, "Yeah… what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to surprise you two, but you're both out unusually early…" Miroku answered.

"Yeah, we had a tough practice, so we're gonna go back to Kagome's house and relax, you boys wanna join us?" Sango said.

"Sure, but I hope we're not intruding on anything." Inuyasha said.

"You're not, follow me home." Kagome said; she got into her car, as everyone else got into their respected cars and followed Kagome home.

Kagome tried to lighten up her mood, on her way home. But, nothing she thought of could make her feel better… 'Maybe having Inuyasha there will help me feel better…'

All Kagome could do, was hope. Sango blasted some Rap music and followed behind Kagome.

The boys entered Inuyasha's car confused and hoped to get some answers, once they arrived at Kagome's house. So quietly they followed Sango to Kagome's house…

Kagome's House:

Kagome pulled her car into her garage, while Sango & Inuyasha parked their cars in the driveway. She got out of her car, and waited for her friends to join her; not bothering to pull out her bag. Once they were beside her, she let them into her house and closed the garage door. Once Kagome settled into the kitchen getting a drink, she turned to the two confused boys.

She started explaining why she was in such a sour mood, and what happened at the rink. Sango still felt bad for her best friend.

The boys were cleared of their confusion and replaced for sadness. They knew Figure Skating was a tough sport; Sango and Kagome were very good at it. So, for Kagome not to be able to land any of her jumps, was a big problem.

Realization came to the four friends that either Kagome HAS to start landing her jumps, or she's not going to be able to complete next Saturday….

* * *

**Please make sure you take time to Review. **

**Follow me on Twitter! Maribby09**

**for Story updates, ideas, news, etc. :)**

**please make sure you let me know as well your following me for my stories.**


	12. Chapter 12

June 27th, 2011

Hello Readers,

I have posted an important notice at the bottom of my profile page. Please read it. Thank you

Maribby09


End file.
